


Final Destination: Floor 13

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t understand it.  This was a high star hotel and it was fairly new so there shouldn’t be any mechanical or technical errors.  But for some reason the safety on the elevator wasn’t working and neither were the buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Destination: Floor 13

Their laughter echoed off the walls inside the elevator as they patiently waited for it to bring them to their hotel room.  Or at least half of them, of course.  The older members were planning to check out some of the hotel’s features while the maknae line just wanted to go to their rooms and sleep.  Sungjong and Myungsoo were carrying some boxes with them that contained clothes and other necessities that they picked up before they checked in at the hotel and all of them had their carry on bags with them.  The managers had already sent up the rest of their luggage so it wasn’t too much of a pain to carry though it did make the elevator cramped.

The elevator dinged loudly, signalling that they reached their first stop, before the door opened to let the older members out of the elevator.  Dongwoo skipped ahead, still laughing at Sungyeol and Woohyun’s antics while Howon was shaking his head as he followed after.  Sunggyu and Woohyun stepped out but stayed back a bit to make sure the maknae line understood their instructions -- or orders, like Sungyeol would always say.

“Straight to the room and then bed,” Sunggyu grumbled out as he pointed his finger at Sungyeol specifically.  “I don’t want to hear about you guys running around the place or being caught by fans.  Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean you can run off and, I don’t know, tear up the place!”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes.  “We’re not kids, hyung! Besides, I’m too tired to make your life any more miserable than it already is.” Myungsoo turned to the side to hide his snickers and Sungjong was making a constipated face while trying not to laugh.  They both would’ve covered their faces if not for the boxes in their hands.  Sunggyu narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off before he could say anything.  

“Come on, Gyu! It’s not good to leave Dongwoo alone in a new place,” Woohyun tugged on his arm, trying to get him to follow along.  Dongwoo and Howon were waiting a couples metres away but Dongwoo looked like he was about to bolt off to satisfy his troublesome curiosity.  Sunggyu relented and turned around after giving the kids one last look that promised pain and suffering if they disobeyed or got in trouble.

Myungsoo finally let go of his laughter and leaned forward as the doors started to close -- he’d probably be clapping his hands too if they weren’t occupied.  and Sungyeol grinned before he noticed that Sunggyu forgot his bag.  He bent down to grab it as he called out for his leader.

“Sunggyu hyung, wait! You forgot your bag.”

Sungjong’s eyes widened as he watched in pure horror as Sungyeol's ponytail got hooked on one of the hangers in the box Myungsoo was holding.  Myungsoo was leaning against one of the walls near the door while he was catty cornered to him.  Sungyeol had just stepped out as the doors were closing before he jerked back.  His shoulders slammed into the metal doors with a thump and he e let out a grunt on the impact.  When he tried to pull away, the doors clamped down around his neck, forcing his head to stay inside the elevator while the rest of him remained on the outside.  

Myungsoo dropped the box he was holding and tried to untangle the hanger from Sungyeol’s hair, which came out surprisingly easy when he pulled the rubber band off.  Sungyeol let out a high pitched wail and started to kick out his legs when the elevator whirred alive to rise to the next level.  

"Help me out!" He cried out in panic.  Woohyun, who had stopped earlier when Sungyeol first called out to Sunggyu, turned around at the distressed shout and took in the scene.  He cursed loudly, calling attention to the older members who were in front of him, and bolted to the elevator.  The rest all turned around too and gasped in shock before also springing into action.

Sungjong was frantically hitting the button to open the doors but they refuse to budge.  “Why isn’t it working,” he cried out as he jabbed the button again.  He couldn’t understand it.  This was a high star hotel and it was fairly new so there shouldn’t be any mechanical or technical errors.  But for some reason the safety on the elevator wasn’t working and neither were the buttons.

Even Myungsoo, who tried to pry the doors open, couldn't free the elder from the elevator doors.  

It made no sense!

Sungyeol was crying and begging for them to help him out, his voice cracking with his fear.  He still couldn’t rotate his body around to try and help the others and continued to claw uselessly at the metal doors.  He saw the ceiling of the elevator get further away and knew that the elevator’s floor was coming closer and closer to where his head was stuck.  Howon and Dongwoo were prying at the doors from the outside while Myungsoo and Sungjong, who abandoned the control panel, tried their best from the inside.

Sungyeol was wailing now as he could practically feel the elevator floor on the back of his head and he kept flailing his long limbs in distress.  Sungyeol tried kicking at the door and using his arms to pry it open but he just kept getting in the way.  He closed his eyes as he felt the floor of the elevator come in contact with his head and let out a loud strangled shout when he felt himself being lifted.  

It was terrifying.  

The whole world seemed to be on mute as he struggled to find footing on something, anything.  His breath was cut off by the pressure of the doors and the floor and he was sure he was a goner.  Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he apologized for every wrong he had done in the world.  But right as he was about to give up, right when he felt himself going limp and lightheaded, he felt his body fall through the air and land on their leader who had been trying to keep his limbs from hitting the rapper line and Woohyun.

There was a loud bang and a scraping noise, which made Sunggyu look up to see what had happen.  Woohyun, Dongwoo and Howon were all on the floor, panting as they tried to wrap their minds around what just happened.  Dongwoo and Howon looked at each other while Woohyun shakily stood on his feet but promptly stumbled and fell back down.  He decided to crawl over to where Sungyeol and Sunggyu were lying and lifted his hand to rub Sungyeol’s shaking back.

Sunggyu wrapped his arms tightly around his sobbing member and held him close, whispering nonsense into his ears and trying his best to comfort him.  “Shhh, Yeol... You’re okay...  You’re okay.  You’re safe now...”

Just as Sungyeol had started to quiet down and sat up to wipe away his tears, a high pitched scream echoed on the other side of the elevator’s doors.  They all tensed up, a sense of dread chilling them to the bone, before looking at the screen.  The elevator had stopped two floors up and all it took was one glance at each other before they all scrambled to their feet and to the staircase.  

  


When the older members got to the floor, they couldn’t believe what they saw.

The inside the elevator was painted in strips and splatters of red, which coated the ceiling and all of the walls.  The floor was also covered in blood, which pooled around the maknae.  Sungjong was pressed against the corner as his tears washed a clear streak from his bloodied face.  He had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his shaking frame as his eyes stared resolutely at the wall opposite of him.  

Myungsoo, who had been with the maknae inside the elevator, was now leaning weakly against the wall of the elevator.  He slowly slid down the wall before sitting on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.  The very same clothes hanger that had snagged Sungyeol's hair and caused a panic, was now lodged in his throat.  It had cut a very deep cut, which had blood pouring out of the opened wound.  Myungsoo’s head lulled back and forth before he noticed the other members standing right outside the elevator.  

Myungsoo gave a weak smile that had a tinge of regret and fear, as he looked at them.  Just before he gave his last breath, the visual murmured one last thing with the rest of his energy before slumping over to the side.

  
  
"I'm...  sorry...." 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my sunshine Kat who inspired me to write this. Loosely based on one of the Final Destination movies.


End file.
